What Behind SWING KIDS
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT]Member EXO datang ke premier film yang dibintangi Kyungsoo untuk mendukungnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika duduk bersebelahan ? CHANBAEK/YAOI/Mature/NO Children


_**FF oneshoot ini murni imajinasi saya yang coba saya tuangkan dalam bentuk cerita. Sekaligus sebagai bentuk terimakasih saya kepada kalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan "The Last Step". Saya bisa mengatakan bahwa TLS masih dalam pengerjaan. Seperti biasa No Children area ! I've warned y'all. Enjoy !**_

.

.

.

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **All members**

.

.

.

Kami berada didalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju acara premier film **'Swing Kids'** untuk mendukung Kyungsoo. Aku yakin filmnya bagus melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo selama ini selalu profesional dalam mendalami perannya. Terkadang membuatku iri.

"Baek ?"

"Hm ?" ,aku menoleh ke kiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau memakai make up ?" tanyanya.

Mengererutkan dahiku ketika Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Aku tentu langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Kita hanya akan menonton film disana untuk mendukung Kyungsoo dan bukan ke acara televisi ataupun _perform._ Kenapa aku harus memakai _make up_ ?"

Terlihat Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah..kurasa-"

"Bilang saja Baekhyun _hyung_ cantik, jangan sok basa-basi dengan pertanyaan seperti itu _hyung_ " potong Sehun.

Pipiku memanas tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Yak _maknae_ ! diam kau" ucap Chanyeol begitu keras sambil mengetuk kepala Sehun dengan _smarthphone_ nya.

" _Hyung_ !" pekik Sehun.

" _Mwo_ !"

"Ya ya ya.. kalian berdua diam" ucap Jongdae menengahi.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang begitu keras. Kelihatan begitu sebal. Sedangkan aku terkikik disampingnya. Mereka laki-laki dewasa tapi masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil (kukira Baekhyun tidak melihat dirinya sendiri ketika mengatakan ini).

"Apa kau baru saja menertawakanku ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa ? tidak, hanya saja kalian kelewat seperti anak-anak ketika bertengkar" ucapku disela-sela tawaku.

Alis Chayeol terangkat air mukanya tidak begitu menyenangkan sehingga tawaku berangsur-angsur mereda. Gelisah.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan aku adalah anak kecil ?"

Tunggu, ada apa ini ?. Mengapa atmosfernya seperti ini ?. Aku menelan ludahku ketika kedua matanya menatapku begitu tajam seakan bisa melubangi kedua mataku sendiri.

"Tidak seperti itu Chanyeol.." ucapku begitu lirih tapi cukup untuk didengar kedua telinganya.

"Kita lihat saja Byun apakah aku anak kecil atau bukan" ucapnya lalu menggeser tubuhnya kekiri, menyenderkan kepalanya dijendela mobil lalu memejamkan mata. Apakah dia marah ?.

Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada suasana hatinya ?. Padahal kami terlampau baik-baik saja ketika di Hawai bahkan ketika kami harus terpisah karena Chanyeol harus di _**Granada**_ untuk syuting drama terbarunya.

"Chanyeol.." panggilku sambil sedikit menarik-narik bajunya.

Tapi Chanyeol diam. Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar marah. Menghembuskan napasku begitu kasar sebelum akhirnya aku bermain _game_ untuk membunuh kebosanan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sempat berbisik dibelakang telingaku ketika kami memasuki bioskop. Dia memintaku untuk duduk disampingnya. Aku merasa cukup aneh karena kukira dia sedang marah padaku. Tapi aku menurutinya, tahu jika kami tidak akan segera baik-baik saja jika menolaknya. Disaat-saat seperti ini membuatku yakin bahwa walaupun umur kami hanya berjarak beberapa bulan, dunia juga tahu bahwa aku masih bisa dikatakan sebagai _hyung_ nya.

Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dikursiku karena Chanyeol tidak juga mengajakku bicara. Ini sudah memasuki menit ke-30 film diputar dan aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"Gunakan jasmu untuk menutupi kakimu" ucapnya begitu tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuhku sedikit berjengit dari tempat dudukku.

"huh ?" Otakku masih memproses kata-katanya karena aku terlalu hanyut dalam keterkejutan.

"kau mendengarnya Byun. Gunakan jasmu untuk menutupi kakimu, sekarang"

Apa yang dia katakan ?. Apa yang ingin dia coba lakukan ?.

Tanganku bergerak untuk membuka jasku lalu menutupi kakiku.

"Tarik lebih tinggi" perintahnya.

"Apa ?"

"Tarik jasmu lebih tinggi sampai batas perutmu" bisiknya.

Tanganku menarik lagi sampai batas perutku.

"Sekarang tumpukan siku lengan kananmu ke kursi"

"Chanyeol apa-"

" _shh_ lakukan"

Menghembuskan napasku lalu menjalankan perintahnya sehingga sekarang tubuhku sedikit condong ke kanan disisinya.

"Lalu ?"

"Hanya tetaplah seperti itu dan tonton filmnya"

"Apa-apaan" ucapku lalu hampir membenarkan letak dudukku seperti sebelumnya tapi kalimat Chanyeol membuatku terhenti.

"Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal jika mengubah posisi dudukmu"

" _fine_ " sentakku lirih tapi penuh dengan emosi.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang coba Chanyeol lakukan dengan menyuruhku duduk dengan posisi seperti ini. Bahkan aku masih belum tahu apakah dia masih marah atau tidak. Aku memilih menumpukan daguku ketangan dan menonton filmnya. Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan. Tapi secara tiba-tiba aku terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah tangan berada diatas pahaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan. Chanyeol apa ?. Lalu tangan itu bergerak kedalam jasku berhenti diatas kain yang membalut pahaku. Sontak tanganku langsung mencengkeram tangannya.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan ?" bisikku.

Dia mendekat padaku tapi pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan layar bioskop.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang aku bukan anak kecil ?"

Apa ?

Aku berubah begitu panik ketika jarinya bergerak diatas kancing celanaku.

"Chan.. Chanyeol maafkan aku kumohon tapi tidak.. tidak disini, oke ?"

"Kau tau benar bagaimana tabiatku" jawabnya bersamaan dengan kancing celanaku yang telah terbuka.

Chanyeol adalah seorang yang berpendirian tetap.

Aku menundukan kepalaku juga menggigit bibirku ketika tangannya kini bergerak memasuki celana dalamku. Tidak, tidak, apakah dia sungguh akan melakukan ini padaku ? Disini ? diantara banyak orang ?.

" _Umh.._ " tanganku membungkam mulutku ketika erangan lirih keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Dilain sisi terlihat Chanyeol tersenyum miring tapi pandangannya tetap kedepan seolah-olah dia sedang menonton filmnya. Sial.

Kini berganti jariku yang berada diantara gigiku, menahan sebisa mungkin karena dengan kurang ajar sekarang tangan Chanyeol telah berada melingkupi penisku.

" _Mmh !_ " , ketika tangannya menekan, mengurut penisku dengan tempo yang lambat.

Dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana menyiksaku. Kemudian tangannya berubah begitu cepat mengocok penisku. Aku berubah begitu panik.

" _Mmh mmh ahmpt !_ "

"perhatikan suaramu"

Sial,sial,sial.

Kurasakan pening dikepalaku karena siksaan yang dilakukan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Gairahku ingin dilepaskan tapi aku masih disini, duduk diantara orang-orang dan aku tidak tahan karena Chanyeol memang tidak pernah main-main dalam hal seperti ini. Hal seperti mengocok penismu di tempat publik ?. Terserah !.

"Chan _-ah.. please.. uhmm ah_ " rintihku.

Jari-jari tangan kananku bergerak meremat bajunya.

"Baek," ucapnya lirih tapi cukup untuk membuatku menoleh padanya.

" _Ahhn_ " lenguhku ketika intensitas gerakan tangan Chanyeol menjadi tak karuan.

"Sehun benar, aku ingin mengatakan kau terlampau cantik hari ini entah kenapa dan.. terlihat sangat seksi" bisiknya ditelinga kananku.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan membuat pipiku begitu panas, tidak bahkan seluruh tubuhku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti sedangkan tangannya masih bergerak tanpa jeda dibawah sana. Perutku terasa penuh, pikiranku melayang dan gairahku telah diujung jurang. Bersiap untuk meledak.

"Chanyeolhh, chanh"

"Kau bisa melakukannya Baek, tapi jangan terlalu keras. Jangan biarkan orang lain mendengarnya, aku tidak suka berbagi sekalipun mereka hanya melihatmu"

Rematan pada baju Chanyeol bertambah kuat dan buku-buku jariku memutih ketika gairahku meledak, bertebaran, kepalaku terhempas kebelakang. Masih dengan menggigit jari tanganku untuk menahan pencapaianku. Napasku tersengal dan Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari celanaku dibalik jasku. Aku tidak percaya kami melakukannya ditempat publik seperti ini. Chanyeol memang gila, kurasa aku juga. Aku melihatnya menjilat jari-jari tangannya yang kuyakini cairanku sendiri dari ekor mataku. Aku masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum. Setiap kali Chanyeol melakukan itu, menjilat cairanku sendiri tanpa rasa jijik, aku hanya merasa bahwa dia benar-benar menempatkanku diatas yang lainnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tisu dari sakunya dan mengelap tangannya.

"Kau menakjubkan, semesta tahu aku mencintaimu" bisiknya sambil memberikan beberapa lembar tisu baru diatas jasku dan senyumku tidak bisa ditahan untuk tidak lebih lebar ketika Chanyeol mengatakan magisnya.

Dia selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku jatuh lagi, semakin dalam untuknya.

"A-aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar" ucapku kemudian, mencoba mengabaikan degupan menyenangkan didadaku.

"Jangan terlalu lama" ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Lagipula aku hanya akan bersih-bersih. Bersih-bersih ? Oh sial lupakan.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ketika film telah hampir selesai.

"Kau darimana Baek ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Kamar mandi" jawabku seadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? filmnya hampir selesai !"

Aku memilih untuk kembali ke kursiku tidak menanggapi Jongdae. Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum ketika aku telah duduk dikursiku.

"Apa ?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Hanya.. kau menakjubkan"

Memutar mataku.

"Kau mengatakannya berkali-kali"

"Benarkah ? kupikir aku melupakannya"

"Terserah"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bagaimana ? Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian di kolom REVIEW ! Annyeong !**_


End file.
